Drabbles
by Raven of the Dark
Summary: I thought I’d post my various KH drabbles and challenges here. No real pairings or anything. Just Drabbles.
1. One

**A/N:** _Er… yeah… Until I can get my new website, I thought I'd post my various KH drabbles and challenges here. This **will** be updated regularly and (as soon as I find where I PUT them) I'll post the rest of my challenges. Yeah… random spurts of inspiration… and… such…. ;;_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I'm just playing with it. Please no suing me._

_**Challenge:** Teacher: "Did you do you're homework?"_

_Student: "No. My dog ate it."_

**Drabbles**

Challenge One – Homework Blues

_Screwed! Completely screwed!_

The thought kept running itself in circles within the turmoil of Leon's mind. It wouldn't stop and he could block it in order to think properly. Clothes mostly his roommate's, Sora'swere flung all across his small college dorm room. Never mind the fact that the laundry mostly consisted of dirty socks (ugh… gross…), that wouldn't stop him for long. The brunette man would _not_ give up until his Creative Writing homework piece was found!

It wasn't the paper that took a week to write. It's just that inspiration never decided to release its rather painful grip once it had hold.

Quite frankly… it sucked.

Leon glanced at Sora's alarm clock.

Oh man! Class was starting in half an hour!

Leon stopped searching his room (and the urge to shout at the top of his lungs) and plopped onto his bed. Only when he did so there was a rather loud yip, making the brunette man jump to his feet. He reached over, snatching the blanket back, dislodging a large German Shepard.

The dog rolled off the small bed, onto the floor, little flurries of paper falling down as well.

"…" Twitch. A short sigh. Ginger… god…"

Ginger looked up with big brown eyes and whined.

Later, after having _disinfecting_ a good portion of his room and calling Sora on the man's cell to shout at him for _being_ messy, Leon shouldered his backpack off onto his classroom's floor, plopping into his usual seat at the back of that class near the nice, large window…

"Ah, Leon, can't _wait_ for your paper! I always look forward to your papers." The teacher said, walking up to the brunette college student, smiling warmly. "Such passion. Where do you get it from?"

"…"

Miss Spring; a stout red haired woman with a plump and welcoming face, always dressed in _some_ kind of flowery dress or outfit. The teacher. Yep. A crazy middle-aged woman. She laughed before slapped Leon's arm lightly, resuming her excited speech pattern. "Oh, of course you have it!"

"No… unfortunately I don't."

Miss Spring frowned. "…What? Did you even **do** your homework?"

Leon's lips pursed in thought, carefully choosing his words…

"No. My dog ate it."

**End**

_**Note:** It's not very detailed. But it makes me laugh every time I read it. Well, hope those who read this enjoyed!_


	2. Two

_A/N: Alright. I know, I know. I suck at updating. But my computer's been on the fritz and a lot of stuff's happened in the last few months. So for everyone's enjoyment, I wrote a couple of little (longer than usual drabbles) for one up coming fic and Daylight Breaking. You'll know when you get to them. The First one is for Daylight Breaking and the next is for **hopefully** coming out soon fic for FF7 (which I realize does not go with Kingdom Heart's But I'm lazy. So there.) that's taking to long to become inspired past the first line! Grrr… :stalks off:_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own it; I'm just playing with it. All rights go to Square and stuff._

**/Insert a boarder here/**

**Drabble One:** Sketch Book

It hadn't been touched in a while. A while meaning a couple of years before Cloud had arrived. Leon hadn't touched the dusty old thing until he brought it out of his closet on his day off from work and actually decided to look through it. It brought back a few memories. Not all bad ones, really, just… memories. Especially of someone he thought of as a real close friend.

The brunette's fingers ran over a sketch done in colored pencils. The woman in the drawing was smiling at him and her violet colored eyes were always so… interesting. Leon saw her from time to time. As a matter of fact, she lived here in the "Boarding House". And in this sketch she was just sitting on the bed with the sheets pulled up to cover her petite form after a rather good night of sex--- they'd been set up by Yuffie, but it never really worked out. Sex between them was just 'friendly' back then. Now they were just good friends.

Annai always was such a sweet and strong willed girl, but Leon could never be with anyone who was just like him.

Turning the page, the Gunblader came across a recent sketch. Dated to have been done about a month a go. There were more afterwards, though this one was by far his favorite. It was of Cloud sleeping on his day off when Leon had come home late that day. The blonde had been wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that Leon had given the blonde.

Leon had thought _My god, he's beautiful_. The memory was still fresh simply because it was often to see Cloud sleeping on his stomach as to not hurt his wing, which protruded from a hole cut into the shirt, and breathing in a nice in-out motion that seemed almost hypnotic. There were times when Leon would purposefully be a little late to see if Cloud was sleeping on the couch again. Though that often lead to thinking of other places Cloud could be sleeping; one such place being his bed, but that was beside the point.

The scared man smiled just a little to himself as he sat on his bed, looking down on the sketch of Cloud's sleeping face.

He decided he really liked watching Cloud sleep.

/Owari/

**/I could think of a better boarder. Sooner or later./**

**Drabble Two:** My Bloody Valentine

There was a light. Vincent remembered it because this is one of the nightmares that repeated itself in more or less the same sequence… minus the few changes in events here and there. And that light was where he was headed--- the light of consciousness. Vincent knew he wasn't _really_ waking up. After all, Hojo is dead. Not alive and looming over him like he used too when he'd leave Vincent withering in pain… But then again, he wasn't looking through his own eyes anymore. They were someone else's.

"Poor woman… he's coming to see you…" Hojo is saying, so Vincent _definitely_ knows he's not in his own body or looking through his own eyes.

The body he's in tried to choke out a reply (Vincent felt the sudden panic and hatred rise) but it only turned into a violent scream. And all of a sudden he was in a hallway. The momentary pain that had been surging over whoever's body he had previously been in was gone. Now he knows it's his body. Just a feeling.

A hand has hold of his much smaller one. He listens carefully, finding the doctor that his guiding him down the hall talking to him. "Now son… I got orders to fulfill. I really don't want you to see her like this…" The doctor says, then resumes to saying something under his breath about seeing a 'damn good-looking woman like that'.

The hall ends all too soon, leaving Vincent blinded by the sudden light in starch contrast to the hall. He catches a glimpse of himself through the glass of a large tube looking thing ---little boy features soft, yet calm and collected--- before actually seeing what was inside. He was nudged inside, finding the most beautiful looking woman sitting on the cold tiled floor, dressed in a simple cotton shirt/pants outfit. She's awake, luckily, the doctor is saying and he squeezes the woman's shoulder.

Red eyes. She has red, telescope eyes capable of seeing into the soul of Gaia itself. Vincent sees her smile before she actually reaches out to scoop him up. "How are you, Vincent?" She says. Vincent can see that the action has caused her to start bleeding in her torso area, the red liquid quickly spilling onto his own shirt. He grips her shoulders because he is unwilling to let her go, to leave her alone in this godforsaken place.

"Mommy… Does the scary man make you stay awake?"

"…How…? Oh… I'm sorry, dear. You must have been searching for me. I'm sorry."

Vincent feels his dream self sigh into the woman's chest. It had been just him and his mother as far back as he could remember. Considering that is a very, _very_ long time to be with someone.

"Mommy, don't worry." He pauses, and then leans up to kiss the woman's cheek, getting silky strands of raven hair stuck to his lips for a brief moment. "I love you, mommy."

She's dozed off, he thinks, because she mumbles his full name with an apology. She was still pretty, though… Vincent's own bloody Valentine.

/Owari/

**/Be the boarder. You are the boarder./**

_A/N: Yeah. I know. Not the happiest things in the world. But hey. It's just a drabble. Review if you feel like it._


	3. Piano

_A/N: This was inspired by Diana's (search for "Sulcal") fic called "Hall of the Mountain King". Also, her follow up, which is not quite ready yet, but this s where this drabble came from. Roughly about 347 words._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. You hear me! NOTHING!

**Piano**

Axel remembered, from a long time go, his mother.

Oh, what a vibrant woman she had been! And she loved the piano. It was the only thing she could do to bring in any income, being the single mother that she was, and always so quiet. The exact polar opposite of Axel sometimes.

But he knew her. Her smirk, her red hair that was like a blood stain framing her pale, heart-shaped face, bright green eyes gleaming with some kind of inner mirth that Axel didn't always understand--- laughing at something all her own.

Axel smirked faintly as he touched a key on the old Piano. It trilled lightly, perfectly tuned, but not well kept. With a slight chuckle he seated himself.

"This…" He said to the empty and musty air, dramatically waving a hand as if to a large audience. "Is the only damn song I know how to play. Don't like it? Well, deal with it."

And the old bench felt rather uncomfotable, the wood creaking under his weight. His fingers went to the right spots, the tune starting as what sounded like an innocent lullaby. Which it was. One he had long since forgotten the words to in growing out of his boyhood.

It was light and airy, better as a duet, considering there were some notes that he couldn't play alone. Although it still sounded good. It even tapered off into a false ending, keeping up for a few measures before it finally ended with a sad low stroke of a key.

It took on the form and shape of words his mother had sung to him when they played together. But only heard, half-heard, because he didn't quite know how it went.

Forgotten words. Words that died when she died all those years back. A nameless lullaby.

Ironic how Axel only had this stupid children's piano song to remember her by. Stupid, really. He _should_ remember more, but it's all off in the past where it couldn't undone.

Like the lilting tune that hung in the air and the faint smirk Axel carried, all he had to remember her by was the piano…


	4. Yuffie's Predicament

_Author's note: Ah, yes, Diana the Teller of Tales, I have finally created your drabble. Whose preference was Yuffie/Leon fluff with a serious/cutesy tone to it. So… well… here it is. And a chapter in "Pleasantly Depressed", a FF8 fic, inspired the last two lines and I hold no claim to them. I also forget the author of said fic so you'll have to search for it, sorry._

_And to Cookies: Well, I'll see what I can do. It does get the gears cranking, though._

**Summary:** Yuffie points out a few things in her strange life with the man she loves…

**Genre:** Humor/Fluff (which, in my opinion, should have its own category)

**Word Count:** 760

**Disclaimer:** I doth not own KH. Now you may tell thy lawyers that.

**Drabble Request:** Yuffie's Predicament

The idea was absurd. Absurd that no one wanted to give her boyfriend a decent birthday party. And she sat there very annoyed with him for thinking that it wasn't. Yuffie just glared at Riku like he had done something very wrong. Which was surprising, because Yuffie didn't glare often, but when she did, she could be as frightening as Leon. Which often led to people wondering that's how she learned to glare so efficiently; from Leon glaring at her for when she stole his towels while he was taking a shower (resulting in him having to come and retrieve it without said article of cloth) or stole off his plate from breakfast or that she usually stole the TV remote from him when she wanted to watch something and dropped it down her shirt afterwards, where he wouldn't _dare_ reach without permission.

"I want to throw him a birthday party! No one ever gives him simple little things like that! _God_, you're so unfeeling! At least Leon can admit he's got a heart!"

Riku gave her a shocked sort of look, angry, and the rest of everyone at least had the decency to look abashed.

She was going to throw her boyfriend a birthday party even if she had to guilt everyone else into it. Well... almost everyone. Sephiroth could probably care less and Aerith had a little _too much_ heart. And Rinoa... well... Yuffie never much liked Rinoa.

But well, it worked. Because everyone agreed.

And so, Yuffie Kisaragi waltzed out of the room, out the front door and right to the car where said boyfriend was waiting to pick her up.

She beamed at him. "Hello!"

Squall sort of half-smiled at her like he always did in greetings. "Hey..."

Yuffie grinned. Instead of swinging into the passenger side of the convertible, she swung in to the brunette's lap, promptly smothering his face in little kisses until he battered the hands clutching the sides of his face away to give the girl a proper hello-nice-to-see-you-since-five-minutes-ago kiss. It swept her off her feet for a long moment, but she was still surprised at the chasteness of the contact. Leon never went far enough, she often thought. Skirting around the edges of things, as if he were studying them from afar.

That's why she wanted to give him a party for his birthday next week--- Because all his complications needed the Great Party Master Yuffie's simple touch.

For a moment Leon looked at her, eyes curious. Puppy-like in a way. Yuffie couldn't help giggling.

"What?" He asked, almost looking a little wounded in the back of his eyes.

Yuffie patted her boyfriend's head lovingly and wiggled her butt in his lap some. "'Cause you're giving my that look!" She laughed at his unconscious pout.

Of course, no one else saw these things in him. After all, at least it wasn't the look he saved for hurt baby animals and when someone mentions the fact that his cooking is horrible (which it was, despite the fact that he tried, and Yuffie had never known anyone before who could burn _water_ aside from Zack).

Yuffie smiled before sliding over to her side of the front area of the car. "On ward, Boytoy! We have places to go, Vincent to bother!"

Squall chuckled, but other than that, he simply said, "Cid isn't going to be to happy with you."

"And why's that?" She asked in returned, giving him the Yuffie-will-take-no-nonsense look. Affective, despite the cuteness in it. "I'm sure the old man can spare the use of his boyfriend for a little. Besides, Vin's mom doesn't speak much English and I need him to translate."

"I can translate."

"You don't speak that old of a form of Wutain. At least... I don't think..." Yuffie quieted to brood on that thought. You could never tell with a smart man like Leon.

A hand ruffled her hair, making her whine a little. "You never asked whether I did or didn't. I didn't study the language for nothing, you know. I was born there." His eyes glanced at her and they were clouded with the remembrances of their meeting in that country. It was usually hard to believe that Leon had been born there, since his father and mother had been outsiders moving to the country, but... well... around him, Yuffie had grown used to strange and unusual miracles happening.

"Fine." Yuffie muttered, crossing her arms over her chest as Leon started the car. "Spoil my fun why don't you?"

"Tifa with a whip."

"Okay. Shutting up."


	5. Requested Drabble 2

_Author's Notes: Aaaaaaand I'm baack! D Of course, this is for Cookies, who requested this drabble, and I'm still much too busy to write on much else. I'm not slacking, I promise, Cookies. School is just kicking my ass. A lot._

_WARNING! Slight (VERY SLIGHT) yaoi referencing. In other words, KISSING between two guys and implied citrus._

**Summary:** 30-minute ficlet. Axel and Zexion have a little discussion about recent events on Castle Oblivion. Sort of. In Axel's POV.

**Genre:** Kinda angsty romance/Axel-teasing (once again, I think Axel belongs in his own category)

**Word Count:** 883

**Disclaimer:** This would be one of those things that are redundantly redundant. In layman's terms: I doth not you, therefore you cannot sueth my ass.

**Drabble Request:** Teasing

"It seems logical enough, doesn't it?" I asked, holding my chin in my hand in thought.

Zexy just gave me that look that clearly stated, 'Absolutely not!'

I wanted to laugh at him and explain my entire complex theory on it. It would make a lot of sense if he heard it. After all, Sora kept beating us all left and right. Riku in pretty much the same fashion. They _wouldn't_ be if everything hadn't been pre-ordained.

What **_I_** don't understand is why the rest of this "Organization" we're a part of hasn't learned from any of our mistakes.

Zexy was certainly making the worst of them; completely underestimating the things set into motion.

I smirked at him for a brief moment, watching his expression become a slight pout.

He has _no_ idea how cute he is when he pouts. In fact, I highly doubt he even knows that he does that in the first place.

Too bad Larxene would laugh at me. I wish I could tell her what I thought of him. She hated Zexion with a passion. Well… most of the time. Plus the fact that she's dead. Not much could have been done to prevent that.

"I fail to see how that is relevant to anything we're studying from this, Axel."

Should I tell him? Maybe it would be better to keep him in the dark. But first, I want to have a little fun with him. It's his fault for being so damn cute all the time.

The first thing I notice is the change in Zexy's expression from 'I am _not_ pouting' and to 'I'm _still_ not pouting, but I'll have you know I'm displeased with you'. It's because I had started to smirk when I was thinking. I do that sometimes. I really don't know why. Probably because it's hard to keep something so amusing locked up inside. A lot hard than other emotions sometimes.

Zexion looks me up and down, folding his arms over his chest, glancing at me dead in the eyes. "What are you scheming, Axel?"

I leaned up against one of the castle walls, fingering a little statuette rose arrangement carved into Oblivion's walls, smirking still. I won't tell him. He'll find out on his own.

"What makes you think I'll tell you, Zexy?"

"I've told you many times to stop calling my that."

"Hmm… I think not. It suits you."

"No, it does not."

"And what'll you do if I _don't_ stop calling you that, Zexy?"

He fumbled for words, opening and closing his mouth until he just stopped and glared at me.

I laughed out loud, grinning wider. "Aw, don't look so angered by that." I replied as I pushed up off of the wall, closing the short distance between us in the hall. Zexion backed away, his back hitting the opposite wall from the one I had been leaning against. "Like I said, it suits you… Zexy…"

At the last of that I had let my face hover close to his cheek, breathing it out and giving him a half-lidded stare. Zexy couldn't make a sound.

I could feel his hair brushing my cheek and ear; feel his breath against my face. He smelled something like musk and vanilla. Strange, because I was sure that this bit of information was only in my mind. A simple fragment produced from want. He was shorter than me too, I realized after a moment. And a little too innocent-looking. The thought brought a faint smirk back to my lips.

With one gloved hand, I brushed back some messy blue hair. Zexion really was cute. Not handsome or just good-looking. Cute. Just… cute, plane and simple.

He looked at me with a bit of confusion. "What the hell are you doing?"

I never answered. Simply pushed my mouth against his. Not harshly. I had a feeling if I did anything to harshly with anyone, they would break or vanish all together.

Don't ask me why. I've never been able to understand that part of myself very much either.

Sooner or later, I ended up waking to him next to me. I looked at him for a long moment, grinning to myself, watching him sleep and breath, still looking way too innocent for his own good. He even looked like that, innocent, when he was right in the middle of heat and pleasure.

Zexion… so over looked. No one understood him.

I think I did. I hoped I did. I liked him enough, but that wasn't going to last. Something in me knew that I wasn't going to be able to protect him or keep him close. This frail creature, this thing of nothingness given to me by a complete fluke in the plan. But I won't complain. I'll take what I can and run with it. This wasn't worth hanging on to--- none of it really ever was.

After a long moment of staring and thinking, I rested my head next to Zexion.

He was lying on his side, facing me, eyes closed. I never imagined someone so quite-like capable of the noise he was. But then again… heh… I'm not exactly that quiet myself.

Yes, I will have to tease him about that when we're alone again. If and whenever that'll be…


End file.
